La vidriera espejada de la tercera esquina
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: A sus dieciocho años de edad, Yagami Hikari tiene una vida nada trascendental. Vive con su familia, padres y hermano, y se reúne con sus amigos de vez en vez. Aunque, ha de ser que no conoce otra forma de vivir por lo que cree que vive de manera normal, o que todas las personas viven de forma extraña y no ven que ella es la más acertada.
1. Bolsas de papel madera

Digimon no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco; esta historia, no obstante, sí. La imagen de portada es un cuadro de Michael Creese.

¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

Bolsas de papel madera.

Su bufanda roja se mezclaba con la densa nieve. Sin pensarlo, miraba a cada lado de la calle antes de cruzar. Apenas había alguien, y eso le extrañaba, solía ser un lugar concurrido. Iba algo apurada, por lo que tampoco dejó que su sorpresa la embriagara demasiado tiempo.

Llevaba cuatro bolsas, dos en cada brazo, todas marrones. Dentro, había diferentes prendas de diferentes colores. Por acomodar una de las compras, que se estaba resbalando, casi choca con un hombre vestido de traje que iba en dirección contraria, hablando por celular. Ella tenía una boina blanca, ya hacía varios años la usaba para cubrirse del frío.

Llegó a su departamento, el de su familia, y entró con su llave. El olor a comida cocinándose le llegó de inmediato, aunque no escuchó sonido de ninguna persona. En su cuarto, dejó las bolsas, y se vistió con algo más cómodo y menos abrigado. Las estufas estaban al máximo.

Le gustaba mirar la nieve caer contra la ventana, los arco irises que de tanto en tanto se formaban en el aire, por algún reflejo del sol contra los vidrios, contra el agua. Ese día era especial por sobre todo el resto. El comedor daba directamente a la calle, poco transitada ese día.

Se aburrió en cuestión de minutos, apagó el gas donde las verduras hervían, y salió, sin cambiarse pero sin olvidarse su bufanda y su boina.

Llegó al centro sin darse cuenta, y empezó a ver las diferentes tiendas con diferentes cosas que ofrecer. Ahí chalecos, más allá pantalones, en otra accesorios. Varias que abarcaban todos los rubros. Su billetera estaba bastante rebosante, había cobrado el día anterior. Quizás algún regalo para sus amigos podría ser un buen detalle, considerando las fiestas que se acercaban.

En la primera tienda en la que entró, le ofrecieron varias ofertas. Era ropa femenina, y aprovechó a comprar lo respectivo para sus amigas. En una bolsa entraron un sweater rosa, una falda amarilla y unos tenis escoceses. Papel madera pidió, no quería que lo envolvieran para regalo, ella prefería dar los presentes de mano en mano.

En la segunda, se concentró en su hermano. Unas remeras de varios colores, lisas todas, dos en total, y un short negro deportivo. Mismo tipo de bolsa. En la tercera, pensó en los que faltaban. Se hizo dueña de objetos inútiles, pero útiles para compartir con otra persona. Tazas, libretas de portadas extrañas, y algunas vaguedades demás. Misma bolsa, pensó antes de dirigirse al vendedor.

Volvía para su departamento cuando vio otra tienda. Había una bufanda, muy parecida a la suya, del mismo color y el mismo largo. A juzgar por lo que veía, del mismo ancho también. Definitivamente, quería comprarla. Apenas le sobró algo después de lo último. La nieve era espesa ese día, caía arremolinada confundiéndola consigo misma. Le gustaba mezclarse en el ambiente.

A cinco cuadras de su casa, miró a cada lado de la calle antes de cruzar, aunque sin mucho sentido, apenas había autos y gente dando vueltas, no corría ningún peligro. Por hacerlo, por frenar, chocó contra un hombre que iba vestido de traje, hablando por celular, distraído en sus negocios.

—Oye —dijo él, ligeramente molesto, cuando casi tira su aparato por no ver a la chica— ten más cuidado.

Ella lo ignoró, de nada servía discutirle, y siguió su camino. A tres cuadras de su casa, vio otra tienda, pero no le dio una segunda mirada, ya no podía gastar más. Llegó a su casa en cuestión de minutos, y el olor a deliciosa comida le llegó casi de inmediato. No obstante, estaba sola, no había nadie. Ni siquiera una nota. De seguro su madre había tenido que ir a comprar algo que le faltaba, algún tipo de especia quizás. Dejó las cuatro bolsas de papel madera en su habitación y fue a sentarse cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle, viendo la nieve arremolinarse en algunas partes y en otras caer como ráfagas.

Se aburría con facilidad. Después de diez, quince minutos todavía sola, pensó en levantarse e ir a dar un paseo. A punto estuvo, pero decidió quedarse, de seguro alguien llegaba de sus familiares. Quería hablar con alguien.

Se quedó dormida en el sillón donde estaba, moviéndose entre sueños. No veía nada terrorífico en ellos, pero tampoco estaba tranquila. Despertó en su cama, ahora escuchando ruido de pasos. Se levantó de su cama con un ligero dolor de cabeza y un amargo gusto en la boca. La comida se olía quemada, y por el apuro de los ruidos, alguien se había olvidado de apagar la olla de los vegetales.

El humo no le llegaba, pero podía verlo del otro lado de la puerta, flotando negro y haciendo que la nieve fuera algo más pura.

—Taichi —dijo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto, saliendo a la sala—, ¿qué es todo ese ruido?

—Buenos días hermana —respondió él, terminando de preparar su desayuno y comenzando a devorarlo—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—De hecho, cómoda —dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

—Hoy saldré temprano —dijo entonces él, ya terminando su más que rápida comida y tomando su abrigo.

—Suerte Tai.

—Igualmente Kari.

Ella rió por ser llamada así, él le dirigió una sonrisa y se fue por la puerta. Ese día nadie lo tendría libre. Vio la nota sobre la mesa del comedor de su madre. También tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, le pidió a Hikari que se encargara de preparar el almuerzo. La joven castaña, previsora, a sabiendas de que tendría que salir, decidió dejar una cacerola con agua hirviendo y algunas verduras dentro, en mínimo. Hacía calor en la casa, y fue consciente de que fuera habría de hacer temperaturas mucho más bajas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se percató de que estaba bajando los escalones de dos en dos, como solía hacer su hermano cuando eran pequeños. No se preocupó por corregirse a la forma que tenía que seguir, y decidió saltarlos de tres en tres. Se calmó a llegar a planta baja, un cuadro cruzándose en su vista, una señora que la miraba desde el marco, pálida. Nunca le había gustado. Respirando profundo, siguió su camino.

Las compras de Navidad iba a hacer ese día, celebrándola con familia y amigos cuando la fecha llegase. Debía comprar todos los regalos a excepción de los de sus padres, esos tenía que decidirlos con Taichi.

No estaba cayendo demasiada nieve, aunque Hikari vaticinaba que llegando el mediodía la fría y blanca tormenta tendría más intensidad. A tres cuadras de su casa, vio algo que quiso comprarse, pero se contuvo. Había cobrado el día anterior, y no podía desperdiciar su sueldo en algo que no fuera para lo que se había propuesto a gastar.

* * *

Cualquier error ortográfico por favor háganme saber. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡hasta la próxima actualización!

¡Saludos! :D


	2. Baldosa de hospital

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo, esta historia sí.

¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

Baldosa de hospital.

Se despertó un día de verano. Caluroso. El día anterior había nevado. Recordaba los regalos. Suponía que la calefacción del departamento estaría más alta que de costumbre. Nadie era friolento. Se levantó sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, aunque caminando despacio. Quería bañarse antes de desayunar, pero el baño estaba ocupado. Tostadas con manteca, sería esa mañana, no quería probar cereales. Un té para acompañar, no le gustaba la cafeína. Su madre limpiaba la cocina, a regañadientes. En realidad, esa tarea era de Taichi, pero, al parecer, no le importaba demasiado al castaño. Hikari veía cómo Yuuko luchaba con los platos sucios, sin mayor éxito que un quejido bajo. Al final, pareció salir victoriosa, aunque lista para repartir alguna tarea que no le correspondiera a su hijo mayor.

Taichi salió del baño, ya cambiado para irse, y se sentó a la mesa con su hermana, sonrisa en rostro, esperando a que pudiera decir algo. Yuuko, que lo miraba con algo de ira, no comentó nada. Hikari lo miró, algo confundida por el silencio que había generado con su sola presencia. Ya la televisión se había callado, y los pájaros de la ventana, aunque abrían y cerraban la boca, parecían mudos. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta por alguna razón todavía desconocida. Sabía lo que él iba a decir, ya recordaba el olor que tanto le molestaba, las caras que la perseguían en sueños, el movimiento de personas tristes. Blanco, blanco y blanco.

—Hoy tenemos la visita al doctor.

A pesar de la sonrisa, los ojos estaban serios. Sin excusas.

—Supongo que a la hora de siempre.

—Sí, la misma.

A los seis años, Hikari había ido al hospital a las tres de la tarde. Siempre a la misma hora.

No parecía nada raro que el sol brillara con la tormenta del día anterior contrastándole, pero cuando salieron los dos a la calle, sin más abrigo que unos guantes y una bufanda, respiraron como aire de primavera. Se miraron, sorprendidos de su misma reacción, y siguieron su camino. Cuando llegaron, dieron su apellido, y esperaron. La visita fue usual. Treinta minutos, a las cuatro estaban de vuelta en su sala.

Hikari tenía una duda, que quiso preguntarle a su hermano esa tarde. Pero no podía, no quería, y no debía. Saltó de la punta de su lengua, pero, al igual que los pájaros de la mañana, estuvo muda con la boca abierta. Durmió una siesta en su cama y, a punto estuvo de levantarse, cuando vio la hora primero. Sólo habían pasado cuarenta minutos. Faltaba tiempo todavía. Temía desvelarse. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Hacía unos años se había empezado a preguntar por esa actitud tan rara. Y sin querer, la meditó más de lo debido. Por eso, tuvo que levantarse, darse una ducha antes de desayunar, y ver a su hermano lavando la cocina, su madre sentada disfrutando de la televisión.

En la sala del hospital, sólo podía mirar a un punto fijo. Había decidido que una de las baldosas era suficiente para recrear su vista. No eran nervios, era repudio. Había conseguido tener cierto odio a esas visitas, seguramente porque fueran repetidas. Y no se lo decía a nadie, sino que iba con su mejor sonrisa. Estaba ya acostumbrada. El doctor de siempre la llamó, y su hermano se quedó esperando. La visita no fue demasiado larga.

A las tres y media de la tarde, ya estaban saliendo. Taichi quiso comprarle un helado, y ella estuvo a punto de negarse, pero fue completamente inútil. Era de chocolate para ella, de fresa para él. Desde hacía tiempo que él siempre pedía ese helado, porque era el más cercano a uno de color rojo.

Sentados, en silencio, los dos pensaban en algo que nunca podría llegar a la mente del otro. Hikari meditaba sobre su primera 'cita de rutina' al doctor. Apenas tenía memorias que circundaran a aquélla, pero ese momento en particular de su vida era vívido. Había ido con su padre, su madre tenía que hacer algo y no le había dicho qué. O ella no habría escuchado. Lo más curioso era que, al final, los dos habían terminado en esa misma heladería donde estaban en ese entonces. Más helado de chocolate para ella. Y su padre, por una razón de gustos no habidos, terminó por pedirse el mismo sabor que ahora su hijo comía al lado de Hikari, pensando en algo.

Volvieron a eso de las cuatro, pero Hikari decidió no dormir siesta. En su lugar, salió con la excusa de ir a ver a Takeru. Uno de los pocos amigos que, ella sentía, le entendía. Uno de los pocos amigos en los que confiaba ciegamente. Y no estaba en su casa. Práctica de baloncesto. A ella le hubiera gustado suspirar y decir 'típico', pero era una rara ocasión, y tuvo que guardarse cualquier tipo de queja para sí.

Volvió caminando tranquila, sintiendo el viento que de tanto en tanto corría y le daba en la cara. El mismo viento que soplaba todos los días desde que había nacido. El mismo que seguiría soplando una vez ella fuera polvo. Y, sin darse cuenta hasta ese entonces, llegó a la vidriera que ya había visto dos días antes. Se vio a sí misma, como en un espejo, y no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la superficie. Se sintió acompañada por un segundo, hasta que notó que sus ojos eran los mismos. Estaba a tres cuadras de su casa, pero le parecía una distancia demasiado larga para caminar.

Miró hacia adentro y vio una bufanda roja, única, y quiso comprarla. El mismo impulso ya lo había sentido, y la misma respuesta se dio a sí misma. No. Se quedaría la prenda allí donde estaba. Pero volvió a centrarse en ella misma. Detrás suyo, en el reflejo, podía ver el cielo, de un celeste impecable, y la ciudad con apariencia de santa. Podía ver todo lo que vería si se daba vuelta. Con la diferencia de colores.

Para Hikari, el color era lo más importante de todo. Por gran diferencia. Si algo era completamente transparente, le llamaba más la atención. No podía creer que algo así existiera, no podía entrar en su cabeza que algo simplemente pudiera carecer de todo color. Odiaba al blanco por lo que implicaba.

Llegó a su casa y encontró a su hermano durmiendo. El celular de él sonaba constantemente, alguien lo llamaba. La joven estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada, o de ignorarla, pero no pudo evitar ver la persona que estaría del otro lado.

—Hermano —le dijo, sacudiendo su hombro de forma suave—, te están llamando.

—No estoy.

—Querrás estar.

Cuando a regañadientes vio la pantalla de su celular, se levantó disparado del sillón y fue hasta su cuarto, con el auricular al oído, escuchando. Saldría en unos quince minutos, Hikari sabía. Esperó con paciencia a su hermano, quería preguntarle por todos los detalles. O todos los detalles que podría contarle. Cuando sonó el minuto quince del reloj, escuchó abrirse la puerta. Taichi se sentó a su lado.

—Entonces.

—Sí.

— ¿En dos semanas?

—Según me dijo, sí.

Hikari se levantó. Amaba las reuniones de amigos, y que hubiera una tan cerca le interesaba. Por suerte, ya tenía regalos comprados. Siempre previsora, aunque hubieran sido planeados para fiestas, podrían ser usados con otro propósito.

* * *

Cualquier error, háganme saber por favor.

¡Saludos! :D


	3. Entre dos momentos efímeros

Entre dos momentos efímeros.

Si alguien le volvía a repetir que el día estaba demasiado triste, juraba que lloraría. A Hikari le parecía un día alegre y, si bien nunca había tenido problema en aceptar la opinión de los demás, esa vez se sentía tan como el día que, si alguien volviera a insinuarle que ella estaba triste, no tendría más remedio que estarlo.

Porque la menor de los Yagami no tenía ninguna razón en particular para estar triste. Tampoco tenía ninguna razón para estar alegre, pero ese no era el punto. Cuando su estado carecía de condiciones, entonces pasaba a ser una decisión. Así lo veía ella, y por eso, su condición era el clima. De ahí a que eligiera verlo con colores brillantes, para sentirse de la misma forma. Pero Mimi seguía insistiendo en que las nubes le parecían deprimentes. Que era como ver al cielo llorar si acaso llovía. Que para ella el sol tenía que ser brillante en el cielo para que el día fuera feliz. Y así seguía. Por eso Hikari estaba alcanzando su límite.

Triste. Consiguió ponerse triste, después de todo. Miró a Takeru de reojo, quien pareció darse cuenta. Alguien más lo notó, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto, o miradas, para el caso. Taichi sabía que su hermana estaba rara, pero no entendía por qué. En ese sentido, optaba por esperar a que estuvieran los dos solos, así podría preguntarle sin sentir ningún tipo de culpa. Se moría de ganas, de todas maneras, de poder interrumpir todo y salir al encuentro de los problemas de su hermanita. Había aprendido que así no se solucionaban las cosas nunca, y que sólo era para peor.

—Chicos, debo irme —dijo entonces Jou, frente a muchas caras de desconcierto. Sólo habían estado juntos durante una o dos horas.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Mimi, algo indignada.

—Tengo que estudiar para un examen al que me presento mañana. De hecho, estuve a punto de no venir, pero me alegró verlos a todos.

Y empezó a marchar a la puerta. Mimi fue atrás suyo, tratando de esconder su más que evidente indignación. Todos entendían que Jou necesitara tiempo para sus estudios y su carrera, pero a veces era demasiado. Todos concordaban en ese punto, pero Mimi era la única que lo enfrentaba. El resto lo miraba con cara de decir 'qué lástima, nos veremos dentro de poco'. La dulce y cruel resignación, a la que Tachikawa no quería conocer. Mejor para ella, pensaba siempre Sora.

Hikari vio cómo los dos se fueron, y se excusó para salir a tomar un poco de aire al balcón. Aprovechó la situación, y que nadie, según ella, le estaría prestando atención en ese momento. Pudo sentir que alguien iba atrás suyo, y supo quién era. Se sintió Jou por un momento, y lo entendió un poco más. Cuando se apoyó en la baranda, y Takeru a su lado, ambos viendo la ciudad frente a ellos, ella supo lo que pasaría. El viento golpeaba suavemente sus caras, ambos respirando el aire que se les otorgaba.

—Así que, ¿no te gustó demasiado el comentario de Mimi? —preguntó Takeru, sabiendo ya lo que ocurría a su mejor amiga.

—Sabes muy bien que no, pero qué puedo hacer, tampoco voy a enojarme por eso.

—Lógico. Pero, tendrías que pensar, ¿acaso Mimi no tiene razón?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hikari, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—El día es triste, se puede notar. Las nubes, la lluvia, la extraña humedad.

—¿Por qué tendría que ser triste? Sólo porque algunos lo creen así, y son las voces que más se escuchan.

Takeru rió por lo bajo, sabiendo que, a pesar de lo filosófica que sonaba su amiga muchas veces, la mayoría del tiempo esa filosofía partía de su innata capacidad de terquedad. Eso era, en su opinión, lo que hacía muchas de las palabras que decía la castaña, invaluables. Hikari no sabía esa visión que tenía el rubio de ella misma, y de hecho tampoco se consideraba alguien 'filosófica'.

—Sería mejor entrar, el día pude estar triste afuera, pero adentro ha de ser alegre.

Y como para confirmar lo que él había dicho, se escuchó una sonora carcajada por parte de Taichi, y un insulto bajo de Yamato. Contra esa lógica Hikari no podía discutir, aunque le gustaría, lo reconocía, poder rebatirla. Tuvo que volver a entrar, suponiendo que, en algún momento, conseguiría alguien que pensara, cuando menos, más parecido a ella y menos parecido a Mimi o Takeru. En su imaginación, esos dos eran pareja, siempre apoyando las teorías del otro. Aunque nunca habían cruzado una mirada de dobles intenciones ni nada por el estilo. Era algo que a Hikari le gustaba imaginar.

Y, sin darse cuenta, salió al balcón, viendo la ciudad extendiéndose frente a ella, un suave viento que corría por todas partes, dándole de lleno y compartiendo con ella su aire puro. Estuvo un minuto en paz antes de maldecir por distraerse. Esperó a que Takeru saliera, pero, en su lugar, salió Yamato. Él se apoyó en la baranda del balcón, justo al lado suyo, y no dijo nada. Estaba esperando que la menor hablase, dijera algo. Supuso Hikari entonces que tendría que empezar la conversación. Le intrigaba a dónde podrían llegar.

—No me gustó nada el comentario de Mimi.

—No la escuches.

Eso la dejó callada un segundo, pensando. No podía no escucharla, era su amiga. ¿Quién haría oídos sordos a algo que dice un amigo? Sería casi un crimen, y ella no estaba dispuesta a cometerlo. Por eso se quedó mirándolo, curiosa, esperando a que él dijera algo más. Yamato lo notó, y suspiró antes de seguir:

—Me refiero a que, si hace un comentario que no te gusta, no tendrías que prestarle atención. ¿Cómo crees que llevo tantos años siendo amigo de Taichi?

—Pero tú reaccionas siempre a sus provocaciones.

—A sus provocaciones sí, porque es parte del juego de la amistad. Lo que ignoro son esos comentarios inconscientes.

—¿Te parece que el día está triste? —preguntó Hikari, mirando las nubes.

—Puede ser, de hecho, es lo más probable —respondió Yamato.

—Pero no está llorando.

—Mimi no está llorando porque Jou se fue antes de tiempo, lo que no quiere decir que no esté triste.

Hikari se giró a mirarla. Mimi no se había levantado cuando Jou se había ido. No se había movido ni un centímetro. No cuando Yamato salió al balcón. Y podía notar, gracias a la pista del rubio mayor, que por dentro se estaba deshaciendo, aunque por fuera no paraba de hablar de comida, de ropa, de amigos y de que tendrían que juntarse más seguido.

Después de eso, Yamato entró, dejándola sola. Se dio cuenta de que, así como veía a Takeru con Mimi, podía imaginarse a ella misma con el joven Ishida. Sacudió su cabeza, sin querer distraerse en sus pensamientos. Atenta a todo el presente, así tenía que permanecer si quería seguir. Sino, podría perderse infinitas veces en ese balcón, en ese viento, y en esas conversaciones con gente que iría cambiando, contándole cosas diferentes del tema.

—Mimi, ¿podría dormir aquí hoy? —preguntó entonces Sora, y Hikari se preguntó si todo estaría bien.

—Claro —dijo la castaña, alegre—. Hikari también puede quedarse si quiere, sería una noche de chicas.

Y rió. La menor de las tres le dedicó una sonrisa, y la pelirroja una débil mueca. Sí, algo no estaba bien con Takenouchi Sora, y la menor de los Yagami no iba a dejar que se guardara el secreto. Pensó, por un segundo, que Mimi había hecho esa jugada intencionalmente, para poder sonsacar toda la información de ambas. Después de todo, era cierto, el día estaba triste. Por lo tanto Hikari también.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza. Cualquier error por favor háganme saber. ¡Saludos!


End file.
